The subject application is directed to a system and method for generating a graphical user input interface via an associated graphical user interface. More particularly, the subject application is directed to a system and method for generating a QWERTY keyboard inclusive of modified characters proximally located with corresponding base characters on a touch screen user interface.
In general, various devices, such as document processing devices, tablet personal computers, personal data assistants, cash registers, and the like, incorporate a user input interface, such as a touch screen interface. The touch screen interface, typically implemented as a liquid crystal display, receives user input directly from the screen via a user's finger, stylus, or a combination thereof. When using a touch screen interface to simulate other common user input interfaces, e.g., mouse, keyboard, etc., a user is limited to one touch equating to one action. That is, the touch screen cannot accept multiple simultaneous inputs. For example, when using a touch screen to simulate a QWERTY keyboard, the user is not able to select the SHIFT key and a corresponding letter key simultaneously to simulate a capital letter. Thus, when a user selects the SHIFT key and the letter key simultaneously, the desired input is not received. Table Personal Computers, or other stylus-based touch screen devices typically implement the SHIFT key as a toggle-key, switching the display of the QWERTY keyboard from a normal keyboard to a keyboard displaying the alternate characters, e.g., displaying the symbols !, @, #, $, %, ^, &, *, (, ), instead of the non-shift symbols 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0, respectively. This form of functionality is often confusing, as few users expect the SHIFT key to act as a toggle key.